Teasers
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Basically vignettes, teasers for longer fics, microfics, etc. Will include a variety of things.


I do this because with any longfic, I can never guarantee anything, but if I can manage at least a shortfic/teaser/candy bar scene, then it'll be right here. FTR, Heinrich IS Henry, but I prefer other variants over the English version. And really,  
they could have called him Heinrich or Henrick, but whatever. It's all good.

/Every time I think of Louie, my discipline falters/.

He slowly paced at his desk, listening to the sound of his boots echo against the tiled floor. Nidhogg had just finished entertaining his "guests" and poor Yvette had no idea as she was fast asleep on the nearby couch. Gloved chin in hand, he watched her, seriously doubting that she knew anything at all. He made sure to tire her out so much that she couldn't even go home. He wanted her with him, asleep or not.

"Louie..." Nidhogg whispered when he finally stood in front of the window that overlooked Cicia City Square. When a "guest" mentioned Louie, his heart fluttered and the only the widening of his amber eyes indicated any emotion.

The "guest" noticed. "You should have let me kill him. He will be a threat later."

"You will leave now," was Nidhogg's whispered reply and "Shade", being a reasonably intelligent man, did as he was told.

He remembered the battle three years ago. Dr. Grey Raven had been captured by the Nameless knights. Nidhogg led the rescue. Louie was there, dressed in white and black. Never a shadow, all light and one who carried a spear. Not that he was the only one. The leader, Lionel, also carried a spear and he used it to stab Grey Raven, only to get shot by Shade. Immediately, Nidhogg called off the attack and retreated with the doctor. He ignored Shade's could haves and would haves. Nidhogg didn't and he knew that he never would.

/Louie, you fool. Why do you insist to holding on to your lofty ideals? You are flying far too high and you, of all people, should know that such a thing is dangerous. I am not opposed to idealism, but it needs to be tempered with pragmatism. You look at what is real and go from there. This is how lasting change happens. But, you never listened.../. Memories of Louie flooded him, of their childhood together, how they fought together, how they lived together, and how Nidhogg's chest ached when he wanted something more than just brothers.

"Stop!" His whisper cut through the air as he planted a hand against the window. "Stop...you are stronger than this." Yet his heart fluttered against his chest. "Victory not vengeance...I will win, but I will not kill you. I..." His hand became a fist. "I once said that we were fated to be enemies because of you, because of your own beliefs, because you would not hear me...but that didn't mean I didn't love you. It didn't mean I wanted you to leave. I shouldn't even call it fate. It's you...all you...life bows to my control and yet you-" and then he saw Yvette in the reflection.

She was awake.

Nidhogg turned and she quickly put her head back down, but too late. He hoped she didn't notice. /How much have you seen? What have you heard?/

When Kiki went out to get some tea, Yvette stayed behind in her office to clean her desk. She had never been happier at her new job and she couldn't have been more grateful for the pardon she received from Prince Royce. He understood. He understood everything and she in turn understood why he had to be careful about his thoughts on former Prime Minister Nidhogg. Colonel Nidhogg...that's what he was all along. She should have known, but then again, who really did? Image is everything right?

The doors behind her burst open. /Kiki?/ The sounds of boots said no, the scent.../NO! How/? Bergamot and Sandalwood. She turned, and Colonel Nidhogg walked in briskly and with so much authority that he could declare himself a god and everyone would agree. He was in full uniform, just like he was when she last saw him. His cape flowed behind him and then stopped when he did. He stared down at her, his arms folded across his chest. He the wolf and she the bunny, at least that's how she felt.

"What could you possibly want now?" Yvette demanded as best she could.

"You're coming with me," He simply stated, his voice like steel.

"I don't want to."

Nidhogg's eyes matched his voice. "I spent my entire life dealing with things I did not want. They happened anyway, I dealt with them anyway, I did them anyway. What you want is irrelevant."

Yvette shook her head, "No...no...please...I have nothing you could possibly want." Tears fell down her face. She couldn't help it.

A shrug of his black fur cape revealed his weapons, REAL weapons, not fashion accessories used in styling battles. "I have a sword and a sidearm and I'm afraid not to use either." He took a step forward. "Three things are going to happen: You will come with me, you will cooperate, and above all," his voiced hardened, "you WILL stop crying."

At this moment, Yvette never hated anyone as much as she hated Heinrich Nidhogg now. His hair with the white streaks, his golden eyes that darted constantly as he calculated where to turn, when and where to switch lanes, when to look at his cell phone that sat on the dashboard and when they glanced at her before flicking back to the road. She hated the rattling sound his shoulder chain and medals made every time he moved. They sounded like ghosts and she never liked ghosts. She hated his voice, that tenor voice made of elegant steel with the whisper that can shred or soothe even the most stalwart of souls. She even hated his breathing that sometimes staggered with occasional sharp intakes. Even his breathing stood out! She hated his smell, that bergamot and sandalwood that he frequently wore the way someone had a signature. She hated it.

She hated his black fur cape that doubled as a coat, his elaborate, sleek, black, silver, and white uniform that others no doubt loved. She hated his striking face, his full lips that sometimes pursed when he calculated his next millisecond move behind the wheel of the powerful black sports car that she also grew to hate. She hated his sword, the dreaded Dark Verdict that made rattling sounds of its own on his left hip. She hated the pistol that sat on his right hip, but she did not dare make a move. She hated his onyx neck kerchief with his matching earrings. She hated his black gloved hands that held the steering wheel, handbrake, and gear stick firmly under his control. And above all, she hated, hated, hated his black leather boots. Those heavy jack boots with silver boot jewelry right on the top and on his ankles. She hated how they stepped, slammed, hovered, and kicked against all three pedals with insane precision and always the right amount of force. She didn't doubt that someone would love to watch him drive, would love to listen to him, would dream of him, and who knew what else over his plainly obvious skill behind the wheel combined with his looks, the force of his will, his personality, and what he wore. She, however, hated it all and instead thought of Louie, Nikki, Kimi, Bobo and Momo who she considered her "White Knights." She remembered the phrase "sometimes you have to be your own White Knight." But, she didn't know when. She only knew now and now those amber gold eyes flickered over to her and she looked away. She could see his reflection on the passenger window and she looked down. When all was said and done, she never wanted to see him again.

She wanted Louie. She wanted his scent, his skills, the sounds of his white car, his voice, his white hair. She wanted her desires to matter even though they didn't matter to Nidhogg. But when? She wondered. When could she be her own White Knight?


End file.
